Mine!
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Inuyasha loved Kagome, yet he slept with her rival. So to return the favor, Kagome sleeps with his rival, the outcome could be deadly. Inu/kag/Sess


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. nor do I profit from anything I have written about Inuyasha.**

Another LJ contest entry. Enjoy my lovelies.

--

"MINE!!" they heard a roar off in this distance, and by the sound of it was coming up fast.

"Sesshomaru," She questioned meekly. When she got his attention she glumly looked down, unable to make the words pass her mouth.

"Miko," he speaks calmly, "This Sesshomaru knew of your intentions the entire time." He trailed his hand down her cheek, elicting a shudder from your body. "Even though you had motives, you wanted it." He inhaled deeply. "You wanted it the whole time, and you still want it know." He breathed against her ear, and she could feel the pleasure begin to bloom in the pit of her stomach.

Before she could respond the bushes were thrown apart and there stood a heaving hanyou, his eyes feral, almost taking on a reddish tint.

"Mine." He groaned out, calmer then the last time. His eyes were fully trained on Kagome. "You are mine." He told her, as if he could ingrain it into her brain.

Kagome took a step towards Inuyasha in a calming matter, hoping to get to him before his demon did. "Inuyasha," She said her voice calm.

Her voice must have been her undoing because he snapped, his eyes fully taking on that malicious red, and gaining the rugged purple stripes on his cheeks. His hair seemed to become fuller, wilder as it flowed in the direction of the wind.

Kagome stood still, staring as Inuyasha's fangs and teeth lengthened drastically. "Please, Inu-sama." She needed to submit to him, so her arms went stalk still at her sides and she brushed her hair out of the way of her neck, arching it to give him the perfect view.

Before Kagome could finish 'submitting' to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru snatched her up, and righted her by his sides. "Sesshomaru!" She yelled indignantly.

Demon Inuyasha stalked over to them and then began wildly sniffing around. "Kagome," He growled menacingly. "Mine," He stated, but as he whiffed longer he could smell them on each other. "MINE!" he roared at Sesshomaru, trying to intimidate him for touching something that was _his_.

Demon Inuyasha turned sad eyes on Kagome. "Mate, why?" He hummed softly, a grumbling deep inside of him.

Tears pooled behind her eye lids. "Inu-" she squeaked, a hiccup making its way out of her mouth, a sign that sobbing would soon come. "I saw," she finished lamely, looking down, hoping he'd understand and she wouldn't have to explain more.

"Mate?" He questioned quietly, nuzzling the side of her face. This only made her tears fall faster. She quickly pushed him away, needing him not to touch her, it would just make leaving him harder.

"I saw you with _her_." She stated, her eyes firmly set on the ground, she couldn't look at him, not after what she'd seen. When she didn't get anything in response from him she decided to spell it out for him. "I saw you fucking Kikyo, Inuyasha. I saw. And I decided to get even." She waved her hand in the general direction of Sesshomaru. "You fucked my rival, I fuck yours. Tit for tat." She huffed, crossing her arms and putting her nose up in the air.

"YOur mine!!" He roared loudly! Advancing on the one who dared touch what was his.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "Kikyo is yours, you've proven that." Kagome sighed, suddenly depressed, she didn't realize Sesshomaru had made his way towards her. But she did hear his words.

"Besides, half breed, the miko is this Sesshomaru's." Kagome looked up at him in shock. 'What's with these claim games,' She thought. 'They're so possessive.' She huffed silently crossing her arms tightly around herself, as if that would ward off the to brothers.

"MINE!" Inuyasha's demon roared again, and lunged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily avoided it, grabbing onto Kagome's waist and then jumping to the furthest spot away from the hanyou.

"Mine," Sesshomaru snarled, peeling Kagome's hair away from her neck to show red skin, with a slightly raised purple crescent moon entwined in it.

Inuyasha's growl turned menacing as soon as Sesshomaru had showed the mark. "What's going on?" Kagome asked frantically. Not understanding Inuyasha's freak out. "You guys!" She yelled, trying to snap them out of their trance.

Her voice seemed to snap them out of it, but right after she wished she hadn't said anything, in a matter of moments, swords where clashing and blood was flying. "Inuyasha!" She screamed as she saw Sesshomaru land a particularly tough blow. "INuyasha," She screamed again, with so much feeling. "Please!" She could see his eyes returning to their beautiful molten gold. "Please," She whispered softly.

Inuyasha shook his head sadly, "You're his now Kagome, It doesn't matter anymore." He sighed a deep sigh, labored with feelings of sadness and betrayal. He turned his back to her, ready to fight Sesshomaru till Sesshomaru killed him, there was no point to even try, the one he loved was mated to someone else. He charged at Sesshomaru weapon drawn and as they neared for an attack, he put his defensives down, taking the full force of Sesshomaru's blow.

"Inuyasha! Please!" She cried frantically to him as she came running up to him on the ground. "Inuyasha!" She cried shrilly, his eyes were glazed and he was badly beaten. "I love you Inuyasha! You can't leave me! Inuyasha," She cried, throwing herself onto Inuyasha's chest lightly and sobbing her eyes out.

"Miko." She heard Sesshomaru say, but she didn't want to move from Inuyasha, her love.

"I love him," She sniffled sadly.

"I know Miko, and he loves you."

"He loves Kikyo," Kagome cried, rubbing Inuyasha's chest lightly.

"Not the same way he loves you. He loves you more Miko." He said, as he pulled Kagome from Inuyasha's battered body. "I have to save him" He stated at her protests.

With a quick wave of the tensegia Inuyasha's labored breathing returned to normal.

"How do you know?" Kagome questions, wondering how Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha loved her more. She sat on her knees near Inuyasha's head, waiting for him to fully recover.

"Because, Kagome, I love you more anything. Inuyasha is the same way." Kagome's head whipped in his direction.

"What does this mean then, for him. Since I am already mated to you."

"You'll be both of our mates, our wonderful Kagome, mine forever, his forever, ours." Inuyasha's voice rasped from his prone position.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha tears streaming down her face. "Inuyasha," she wailed, "You're alright, Oh thank Kami your find, I don't know what I would have done…" She broke of into a sob.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru locked eyes over Kagome's head, words that didn't need to be spoken passed between them. "_ours_" they stated firmly, their eyes glinting in possessiveness.

END!  
AN:--à Pokes head out from behind the couch Did you like it? Ducks behind couch once more as an apple is thrown from somewhere. Pop back up apple in hand Who threw this!? angrily waving apple around in the air. Chomp mouth full you know this apples pretty good. Thanks!

Eh...? In other words, review please! :


End file.
